Amour et Haine
by chasingfireflys
Summary: Means love/hate in French. A bunch of random spitfire one shots. different genres and lengths. Some have nothing to do with each other, then some are connected.New: Head Cannons: just a few head cannons from Tumblr, trust me they are worth the read!
1. Ailurophobia

**Hey guys, i know its been years! but recently I have become obsessed with Young justice and have been writing non-stop for the past few weeks (the hiatus was making me crazy!) This is my new spitfire one shot series. Originally i was going to post the next chapter called "_Operation: sabotage_" first, but i'm still working on it with my beta. (so look out for that!) and the new episode today came on and I fangirled out like nobody's buisness. Anyways this is for TheRantDragon. She is the one who gave me this idea on tumblr. ANYWAYS this was written in like an hour, and I didnt have a beta so i know their are spelling/grammer errors. but FTW I'm kind of proud how it came out. All the other chapters will have a Beta though. Also they are better composed. (it takes me forever to really flesh out a story to how i like it.)  
><strong>

**So yeah I don't own anything.**

_**Title: Ailurophobia  
><strong>_

_Prompt: Artemis was never a big cat person._

Artemis was mindlessly flipping through channels, it was Sunday afternoon they had all reported to the cave for training. Yet no one was really ready to train today, with Zatanna locked up in her room, they were all filled with a mix of emotions. Artemis felt so guilty, she was upset for her friend, yet she was overjoyed that her own mother had been returned safe and sound. Her best friend was suffering and she was happy? How fucked up was that?

With a groan of frustration, she mashed the button on the remote again, and settled with the infomercial the TV had switched too. She watched as the spokesman tried to explain exactly why she needed a slap-chop. Then a sudden change in air, a slight breeze that swished her ponytail caught her attention. Turning around, Artemis saw the backside of Wally digging though the refrigerator. After a moment he turned around, his hands full of food and drinks.

"Hey, anything good on?" Wally asked casually as he catapulted himself over the top of the couch, and settled next to her.

"No, just junk" She said as she watched him arrange his snacks. Wally sat the chips, dip, and packages of candy bars on the coffee table. Then he took one of the bottles of "Super fizz" soda and nudged her arm slightly with it. A silently asking her if she was thirsty. Artemis took the bottle from him, giving him a half smile as her thanks. Then settled back down, and tried to focus on the commercial that was telling her how to get a second one '_absolutely free!_"

"Here maybe you can find something" she said holding the remote out to him. He took it from her with a quizzical look. She rarely got control of the remote around here, so it was a little odd for her to just hand it over.

"Not really into watching T.V huh?" Wally asked as he started to flip.

"No. nothings really interesting to me" She replied as she twisted off the cap of her soda and took a swig.

Wally watched her from the corner of his eye for a moment before he asked, "So I take it you feel like a total tool today, huh?"

Artemis' head snapped to his direction, studying him carefully through squinted eyes. '_This could be a trap._' She thought.

"Don't worry I feel like one too" He supplied quickly.

She waited a moment than with a sigh, "Yeah, I feel like a tool. I mean one of my best friends just lost her only parent to 'Fate' and I'm happy because I got mine back? Its fucked up."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I rushed home Friday night so excited that my mom and dad were there. My mom had baked a lot of stuff, because that's what she does you know? When I'm out doing the whole superhero thing, and it comes on the T.V or something that '_Kid flash is in a battle with Captain Boomerang downtown_' she gets worried. So she starts to bake, and cook me all this food because she knows that when I get back I will be starving. So I'm sitting there and my mom pushes this double chocolate fudge cake in front of me, and I should be excited right?"

Taking a swig from his drink, he grabbed his chips, before propping his feet up on the table and continuing.

"Because that's like my favorite cake of all times, but a part of my mind is reminding me that Zatanna isn't at home with her Dad. That she isn't going to get to be with her dad again for a long time. Yet I'm still so happy that my mom is there with the stupid cake." Wally said as he opened his chip bag.

"My mom and I hugged for what had to be an hour that night, not to mention she came into my room like four times to make sure I was still there, a part of me was so happy that she cared, and that she was safe. I just think about if my mom was gone too, what I would do? And that makes me worry about Zatanna even more." She supplied.

"Don't worry she's strong, besides, Robin is doing enough worrying for all of us." Wally explained between fistfuls of chips.

"is he still posted up across the hall from her?" She asked grabbing some chips herself. Artemis just stuck her tongue out at the indigent look he gave her.

"yep in his very stalkerish bat-like way he is watching out for her" He laughed.

After that they settled into silence, watching the sportscaster on the news talk about the new baseball draft pick. Moments like this were few and far between with the two of them. Artemis would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy them. These moments when Wally wasn't annoying, and she wasn't yelling. When she could see how ruffled his hair was, and how she, maybe found his freckles a little cute. Just a little though. They were both enjoying the mindless T.V. when the lead anchor came back on, her big smile plastered on her face.

"_In other news, Wonder Woman was seen in down town New York today, battling Cheetah. The female super-villan had been caught robbing multiple jewlrey and 'Cash-for-Gold' stores across the city_."

"ugh turn it" Artemis said. She was in no mood for superhero news.

The smile that crept on to Wally's face should have worried her, but she paid no mind.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're not a big cat fan" his smile was a full on evil grin now.

She should of known that the nice moment couldn't last.

"Why not? Were you attacked by one as a little kid?"

So it began.

"Did you always want one for Christmas, but never got one?"

Artemis just took a swig of her 'Super Fizz' and grabbed the remote back from Wally.

"Are you allergic?"

She turned up the volume…almost double.

"Did you have a weird aunt that had like four to many?

Sighing she pressed the mute button, and turned towards him.

"listen up Wally," she said, "I'm only going to say this once. I'm just not big on cats ok. I'm more of a dog person! That's not weird there is no secret behind it. Ok?"

Wally nodded. After a few moments the volume was returned to normal and they were back staring blankly at the screen. Wally suddenly took a deep breath, and Artemis groaned.

"So like all cats? Or just house cats. Like do you hate lions?"

"yes"

"Jaguars?"

"yes"

"cougars?"

"yes"

"bobcats"

"yes"

"lynx?"

"yes."

"leopards?"

"Yes."

"ocelots?"

"**YES WALLY ALL CATS!**" _Great_, now she was yelling. How does he always get her so riled up? Artemis sighed. Why her God? Why?

"Calm down Arty no need to get mad, I'm just curious. I just find it odd that you hate all cats, like every single kind of cat. What about Tigers?"

Artemis couldn't help but smile a little at that one. "Actually I kind of like them, not enough to say I enjoy them, but I like their tenacity." She told him.

Wally's grin grew larger. Causing a knot to form in Artemis' stomach. His smile is always contagious.

"alright" she groaned. "If I tell you why will you leave me alone?"

Wally quickly nodded.

"and no more questions?"

"yeah deal." He answered quickly.

Was she really doing this?

"I use to have nightmares as a little kid." Artemis mumbled.

One of Wally's eyebrows shot up. He was giving her that scrutinizing look that he normally did when he was reading a new article in a forensic magazine.

"What kind of nightmares?" he asked after a moment. Knowing he was treading on dangerous ground.

"I said no more questions." Artemis said with a glare.

"Well that's not fair you said you would explain. I was just reminding you of that." he explained, that stupid smile returning to his face.

"I use to love the book 'Alice in wonderland' but I would have these nightmares were I was trapped in wonderland and I couldn't get home, and the whole time the Cheshire cat was mocking me telling me I could never leave. That I would never get to see my mom, and sister again. I I use to wake up crying and Jade would always call me a big baby, but she would let me climb into bed with her anyways."

"You have a sister?" Wally blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Had." She growled. "Besides I said no more questions."

Wally groaned and turned back to face the T.V., and started to channel surf again. _At least she told him that much._ He thought ruefully.

Artemis was so annoyed with herself. What was it about Wally that made her a blabbering idiot? Why did she tell him she had a sister? She was pretty sure Wally's smile had something to do with it. It might even be her own special brand of kriptonite. Artemis groaned at that stupidly romantic thought. She wasn't _that_ kind of girl. The kind that just blab their life stories to the first guy to shoot them a wink or a 'how do you do?' The kind that like the way Wally sometimes looked at her, or sqeeled a little on the inside every time he called her beautiful. She was Artemis _'Freakin'_ Crock, and she was not that kind of girl.

After a few tense minutes passed, Artemis grabbed her now empty drink, and stood up. Telling Wally she was going to go check on Zatanna, and Robin. Also that she would be right back and to not eat all the chips. As she started to walk away, another question popped into his mind.

"So that time we faced that assassin Cheshire, you didn't mean to let her go? You just freaked out, because of a childhood fear, right?"

The empty plastic bottle that smacked into the back of his head, hurt a lot more than he expected it too.

**So yeah reviews=love.**

**Next chapter: Artemis has a date, and its driving Wally crazy that its not him.**


	2. Operation Sabotage

**HOLY CRAP** **GUYS!** **I'm so sorry this took forever to post. For starters it turned into a HUGE chapter. I dont think all my chapters will ever be this big, but this one is one of my all time favorites, and I'm really proud of it. All 16 pages. yeah thats right 16 pages. Also me and my Beta keep having trouble...i think its my retarded computer, so I didn't have a beta for this chapter.  
><strong>

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and added me to their alerts. That really means a lot to me. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and it was worth the wait! Also read the note at the bottom!  
><strong>

**I dont own anything!**

**Title:**_ Operation; Sabotage._

* * *

><p>Being a creeper, was not something that was normally associated with Wally West. At the moment though, a strong argument could be made for the opposing side.<p>

_Why you ask_?

Well for one he was sitting in a tree, with binoculars, in a city he didn't live in, spying on a girl.

Ok so she wasn't really a girl, she was Artemis, and she would kill him if she knew he was spying on her in her French class.

Why is he spying?

Well it all started a little while ago. See he had started to notice that Artemis had some not so horrible qualities. For example, she was smart, incredibly strong, quick witted, very kind, secretly caring, sexy, and funny. This was on top of her snarky, distant, untrusting, irritable qualities. But there was no way he was telling her any of that.

Soon after her "_death_" in the simulation, Wally admitted to himself he had feelings for the irritating blond archer. Not only did he admit to himself that he had very strong feelings for her; but he had decided that he was going to ask her out!

Yeah that's right! He, Wallace Rudolph West, was going to ask Artemis (_why doesn't he know her middle name?_) Crock out on a date. A real one with flowers, dinner, a movie, and everything else a normal date included. He had it all planned out, in intense detail that included all possible variables, and outcomes in one of his notebooks, and it was going to be the most awesome date in the history of awesome dates.

_Just as soon as he figured out a way to safely ask her out._

Then this past Thursday afternoon, he was minding his own business in the kitchen enjoying M'gann's new cookie, (_she said the recipe was called 'inception'. It was an Oreo cookie inside a chocolate chip cookie. A cookie inside of a cookie! It was like all of Wally's food fantasies come true! She was a cooking goddess.) _When Artemis arrived, Wally played it cool. He said a polite "hey" and pretended to be focused on the cookies. Out of corner of his eye though, he watched Artemis grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"So are you ready to go Artemis?" M'gann asked as she looked up of the dishes she was washing.

"Sure, just let me go grab something from my room and we can meet at the zeta tubes. Do you think Metropolis will be a good place to look?" The blonde asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Ooh yes! I hear they have wonderful shops there! I will go grab Zatanna, she is working on some new spells... somewhere." The martian looked around quizzically.

"Ok Meg, you go grab her and I will run to my room" Artemis smiled as she swiped a cookie from Wally's plate, as she left the kitchen. Giving him a wink when he protested, but she was gone before he could really complain.

Wally waited a moment before asking "so first girls shopping trip? Looking for anything special meg?"

'_Yeah that sounded nonchalant_.' He told himself.

M'gann smiled and shook her head.

"oh no nothing for me" she told him. "Artemis has a date next Saturday, and would like to find a nice dress for the occasion"

Wally almost died on the spot. Not only did his heart stop, but he also choked on the cookie he was eating, and after an embarrassing coughing fit he dislodged it from his trachea.

"wha-WHAT?" he gasped trying to get more air into his lungs.

"Artemis has a date." She stated again. Calm as ever, like it was no big deal that all of his plans just took a nose dive; dragging his heart right along with them as they plowed into the ground, and exploded in a huge fireball of disappointment! NO! She just continued on, like it was no big deal! "The spring social at her school is coming up, and she told me a very handsome boy asked her to go with him. She wants to find a nice dress because she said he is really rich, and didn't want to look silly."

"What are you kidding me? A date?"

Crap. Too obvious there West!

"Who is crazy enough to do something like that?" he laughed, trying to come off indifferent. _Yeah indifferent was good!_ "So what's the madman's name?"

_He was so smooth_.

The redhead looked at him funny; her eyebrows furrowed, her smile curving into a frown, as she cocked her head. She looked like she was debating on if she should either read his mind or not. Wally panicked. Oh Darwin, does Megan know he likes Artemis? She took a moment before answering.

"You know I don't think she told me, just that he was a "_big deal_" and that she was excited." M'gann shook her head and smiled again. "I will have to ask her. Anyways I better go call Zatanna. See you later Wally!" Then before he could stop her she flew out of the room.

Wally pushed the still full plate of cookies away. His appetite was gone. He needed to go for a run, and clear his mind.

His thoughts were running faster than him.

A date, Artemis had a date.

'_Not just any old date_' a voice in the back of his head told him, _'a date with a good-looking rich guy from Gotham Academy._' The guy was probably a senator's son, with a trust fund the size of Texas, who had awesome manners, and he was probably some kind of model. Wally would have bet that this guy drove some super sweet car, and was popular. This mystery date probably told Arty how beautiful she was every day. He bought her flowers and gifts, and got her to go to the dance with him by using some grand romantic gesture. Ugh! Wally couldn't compete with a super handsome rich guy. He was just Wally West; nerdy, clumsy, loud, impatient, carless Wally West. He didn't tell Artemis she was beautiful every day, even though he should. He wasn't good at grand romantic gestures, _please_ he had been trying to ask her out for over a month and all he had been able to do was insult her.

After a lap or two around the world, and a pit stop in Italy for some pasta, Wally headed home.

That night sleep evaded him. All he could think about was Artemis's date with the Douchebag. Wally was sure the guy was a douchebag, and Artemis was just blinded from the fact by his good looks. What if they started dating? Like dating seriously? What if she fell in love with him? Wally was pretty sure he would develop a very serious case of 'Takotsubo cardiomyopathy' if that happened.

That was when Wally decided that he had to find out who this guy was. Then somehow stop the date, even if it killed him. This was a possible outcome if Artemis found out his plans; because she would be the one doing the killing.

So he started gathering information on Artemis. Her address, school schedule, how to hack the passcode to her room at the cave (_just in case he had to sink as low as snooping though her stuff_) Then after three days of planning, one very elaborate plan, a sprinkler malfunction at Central High School, and pilfering some high tech gadgets from the cave, you have Wally sitting in a tree outside Artemis class room.

Wally couldn't help but smile at the complete brilliance of his plan! The flooding of Central High got him two days of freedom to do re-con; and no one knew he was the one who did it! The only down side was that, he had spent the entire day doing this, but he still hadn't gained any new information. Suddenly Wally's gaze tightened on Artemis as she stood up and headed to the front of the class. "Oh crap! Don't look out the window!" he thought. But she didn't, instead she started to write something he couldn't read on the board. Two rows back a good looking brunette boy, leaned over to his buddy and nodded towards Artemis. Wally couldn't hear what he was saying, but he could read lips pretty good, and what he was saying about how Artemis had a sweet ass was rude (even if it was kind of true.). Wally's grip tightened on the binoculars. He couldn't do anything about it as Wally because he didn't go to this school, and Kid Flash couldn't punch civilians in the face for making lewd comments, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Wally?"

The sudden voice almost startled him right out of the tree. Grasping at the branch frantically Wally glanced down at his best friend.

Richard Grayson, Robin, the ward of Bruce Wayne, the boy wonder himself, or whatever you wanted to call him, stared up at him with a confused expression.

"what the hell are you doing up there?" he demanded as he ran a hand through his slicked back black hair, and started up the tree.

"umm I have a new found love for ornithology?"

"no you don't, you hate birds" Robin said as he gracefully swung from the lower branch, and landed perfectly on the balls of his feet on the branch next to Wally.

"I never said such a thing!" He exclaimed as he tried to focus on an American Goldfinch that was perched in the tree next to them.

"yes you did right after you ran into that seagull, when Barry was first teaching you to run across water" Dick explained as he made himself comfortable on the branch.

Wally ignored the comment, and tried to focus on the bird, as it used its beak to naw away on some small beetle.

'_gross' _Wally thought silently. For a guy whose taste buds were finely tuned, and had a stomach of steel. He could not handle the way birds grinded insects with their beaks before ingesting.

"Whatever dude. We both know your spying on Artemis."

Wally turned to face his best friend, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He knew that Dick was a super sleuth, and he would eventually cave and tell Dick everything. But Wally wasn't sure what Robin would do with such information at this time. So he did the only thing he could do; he denied it. "You have absolutely no proof of that theory."

The deadpanned look Robin gave him would have been funny in any other situation.

"You are sitting in a tree, with binoculars, outside her French class. If that's not spying, its stalking. Very philelish of you."

"philelish? Want to tell me the definition to that one?"

"You know like bibliophiles, if biblio means book, then philes means 'lover of' or 'enthusiast'. Therefore you are being very philelish with Artemis. You're an Artephile." The twisted grin that stretched across his face reminded Wally of the Jokers.

Wally shook his head. "You have got to stop butchering the English language dude."

"Hey I play with words, and you get all '_Ted Bundy_' with girls. To each his own."

"I'm not getting all '_Ted Bundy_', I'm doing re-con" Wally defended.

"Re-con? On Artemis? Dude, why not just ask her who her date is? It would be a lot safer, because I bet you good money if you keep following her, she will notice."

"DUDE! This has nothing to do with Artemis' date! I just think that she is hiding something."

"Uh huh. This has nothing to do with the fact that her having a date may interfere with your plan for '_the world's most awesome date_' that you want to take Artemis on?"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"I read it in your notebook"

Wally's jaw went slack. He seriously couldn't get any respect! "You have got to stop snooping."

"You're the one who left it _open,_ in the kitchen, and I'm never going to stop snooping! It's in my nature! Look at who my dad is!"

"You've got a point Rob. Anyways I couldn't ask her, she would never tell, especially not me." at that moment a thought struck him.

"_But you_," Wally said poking Dick in the shoulder, "you go to school with her! OH MAN! Why didn't I think of this before? You just have to ask her as Dick Grayson! Or maybe keep your ears open for school gossip! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"No, that is an invasion of her privacy. If you want to know who her date is ask her. Or better yet instead of trying to ruin her date, and piss her off all the time. Why not just show her how nice of a guy you can be, and try to you know, romance her? Like a normal person."

"Invasion of privacy? You looked through my notebook! I have tried the whole try to romance her thing, and all I do is insult her. For some reason I end up putting my foot in my mouth with her, and I can't figure out why!"

"Maybe because instead of flirting with her, for the sake of flirting, like you do with everything else in a skirt, you might actually like Artemis?"

"Who are you Dr. Phil?" Wally asked irately. Taking a breath he ran his hand through his hair and continued "I need help man. Come on Rob, we are best friends, are you telling me you wouldn't do this for your bro?"

"Yes" Robin stated without a moment's hesitation.

"That's cold man, I would do the same for you if it was Zatanna."

"No you wouldn't, you would watch me make a fool of myself! And that's exactly what I plan to do with you." With that he slipped off the branch and landed almost cat-like on the ground.

Turning to look back up the tree, Dick smiled and adjusted his tie, before explaining his reasoning.

"Because if I know you, you're going to screw this up, in the best kind of way, and that's always entertaining. Now I've gotta go, the Mathaletes meet in five minutes."

"You know you were right! I DO HATE BIRDS! Especially Robins!" Wally called after him, but the only response he got was Dick's cackling laughter.

After two full days of sitting in trees, hiding in bushes, and peering in between bleachers. Wally was no closer to finding out, who Artemis's mystery date was. Sighing he flung himself down on his bed. '_Today was pointless._' He thought. Not only that, he had no way of getting out of school tomorrow to do more re-con. He was only allowed to pull the fire alarm in case of "Kid Flash" emergencies, and had to have Uncle Barry's permission. There was no way he could make the sprinklers malfunction two again without causing suspicion. He had no contingency plan! Why didn't he ever listen to Robin?

Maybe Robin did have a point; maybe he should just focus on making Artemis like him more.

No, that wouldn't work if the other guy was still in the picture. He had to eliminate his competition.

Besides what did Robin know anyways? He was thirteen and stuttered every time he tried to hit on Zatanna. The only way he even figured stuff out was by spying on, or bugging people!

Suddenly the idea struck Wally, causing him to shoot up in bed.

BUGGING!

He could bug Artemis! It was a lot better, than sneaking out of school every day! And if he planted the generic bug on her, there was no way Artemis could catch Wally spying. So the likelihood of her killing, or maiming him was greatly decreased.

It was perfect!

Wally wasn't able to get to the cave until Wednesday, he couldn't decide what was more upsetting; the fact that he lost almost a full day of work, or that it was taking forever to find the right equipment! He was currently rummaging through boxes of surveillance gear trying to find the perfect listening device, groaning as he snapped another case close. The shelves were full of cases it was going to take forever for him to find what he was looking for. Ok that was a lie it had been ten minutes, maybe, but still that was so long!

Sighing he opened another case inside was the most amazing listening kit he had ever laid eyes on! It was like the universe was Team Wally.

A small electronic bug, a little smaller than a dime, and an ear piece so he could listen to everything as it was happening in real time! Wally wedged the electronic device into his ear and slipped the bug into his pocket.

"Wally?"

_**WHAT?**_ _Could he not be sneaky without someone finding him?_

Wally turned to face his team leader. Kaldur leaned casually against a wall his arms crossed as his eyes seemed to be taking in every detail of the room. He was so caught.

Come on universe! Remember 'Team Wally'?

"I hope you are not planning on using any league equipment for personal reasons." The Atlantean stated calmly.

"What? No Kal, just wanted to learn how to work with electronics better, Robin can't be the only person around here we depend on for technical support in the field right?"

Aqualad's eyebrows shot up. "Kid that is very wise thinking, I'm impressed with how you are taking initiative!"

Wally started to edge towards the door. Giving Kaldur a huge grin "yeah you know me always thinking about the team!" and with a gust of wind he was gone.

Placing the bug was the easy part, she always left her backpack lying around the cave. Now listening to Artemis and paying attention to his classes was a completely different matter.

He got called out twice during History for not listening, got griped out by his lab partner for not noticing that he messed up their chemical compound. All of that for nothing! She hadn't even mentioned the dance all day!

Now he was in English, and they were discussing Beowulf, and Wally wouldn't be paying attention normally, but his grade was slipping and his mom had threatened to ground him from crime fighting if it wasn't brought back up.

But as fate would have it right when he should have been listening to how Beowulf was selected to defeat the monster, his attention was pulled else were.

"So you are for sure going to the dance, you're not lying to me, so I'll leave you alone" A feminine voice asked.

"No, Bette, I'm really going." Artemis replied. This defiantly peeked Wally's interest.

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I even bought a dress. How many times do I have to tell you?" Arty snapped.

"Oh I don't know about a dozen more!"

Artemis let out a frustrated sigh, and Wally could just picture the eye roll that probably accompanied it.. "You always say you're coming to the football game or some other school event but at the last moment you back out. So sorry if I don't take your word for it."

"Just take my word for it this time ok? I'm going to the dance."

"Well don't sound too excited about it! Do you have a date?"

"_Oh sweet mother of science,_" Wally thought, "_This was just too easy_!"

"yes I have a date"

_Come on! Just spit it out already!_

"Oh anyone I know?"

"Everyone knows who already. I'm going-"

Suddenly a loud screeching noise invaded Wally's ear drums, causing him to jump out of his seat and fall to the floor. He grasped at his ear trying to remove the headset; the whole class turning to look at him, his teacher giving him a disapproving look as he lay sprawled across the ground next to his desk.

Someone had squashed his bug. Someone knew he had planted a bug on Artemis. He was so dead. Sighing in defeat Wally was pretty sure that at that moment he just wanted to vibrate his molecules through the floor and disappear.

That night Wally spent his time questioning everyone at the cave, all of who either did not know about Artemis's date, or refused to divulge the information. He tried hacking her computer but she had some encryption on it. (He suspected it was Robins handy work) He also couldn't snoop in her room considering the fact that she was around.

Wally finally caved, there was no way he was ever going to get the information he needed, and have time to properly destroy this date in time!

Fuming at his lack of detective skills, Wally didn't notice that the very reason for his frustration was working out on one of the punching bags, as he wandered into the training room.

"Hey Wally" Artemis called after him. "want to spar a bit?"

Wally turned towards her extremely fast, even for him. "What? Spar? With me?"

_When did he turn stupid and lose the ability to form sentences?_

"yes. You. Spar. With. Me." She exaggerated every word, and even used her finger to point at him, then back to herself.

"Don't be smart Arty. Its just you never like sparing with me, it's always robin, or Superboy" Wally was really truthful about this.

"Yeah well I only do that because Robins the only person who doesn't have powers and Conner likes to spar with me because it helps him learn to control his super strength better. Black Canary said I need to practice more against people with powers, because I can't pick and choose who I fight on a mission." Artemis elaborated, as she took a swig from her water bottle. A droplet of water rolled down her chin, and fell right below her collar bone.

_Oh sweet science_. _**She was going to be the death of him.**_

Maybe he should try the whole flirt with her thing again. He would never admit this out loud; maybe robin had a point after all. This was perfect, why worry about another guy, when he had a prime chance to seduce her right now? Wally's eyes were still following the droplets southward descent, when he realized he had zoned out again.

_Pull yourself together West! She is waiting for your answer!_ "Yeah yeah, why not" he almost shouted at her. Lowering his voice a bit he continued, "Only if you can handle getting pinned by me."

Rolling her eyes, Artemis headed towards the mat. After a moment of slight stretching, they got into position. Slowly they circled each other for a moment trying to see who would make the first move.

"Come on flash boy, I need you to use your powers"

And with that Wally took off, he would zip by Artemis grab her shoulder and force her to turn in another direction, flick her pony tail, or whisper a teasing remark in her ear. Artemis would swing wildly for him, or try to trip him, but to no avail.

"You can't touch this" he sang "I'm just too fast."

After a few moments Wally could see the frustration in her features, the way her forehead wrinkled in concentration. How her bottom lip jutted out causing her to look like she was pouting a bit. But for the moment he was distracted it gave Artemis the upper hand she needed. Quickly flinging out her arm she clothes lined Wally in the chest, causing him to fall flat on his back with a huge amount of force. Regaining his focus, Wally quickly moved out of the way when she made to jump on top of him. Reaching out he grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back and forcing her to go face first onto the mat.

"You're an obnoxious prick sometimes you know that"

"Yeah I know" he breathed into her ear. "But admit it, you find it kind of sexy"

She let out a dry laugh, as she suddenly rolled, and roughly knocking Wally onto his back again, and forcefully knocking the breath out of him. Quickly she broke free, turned and straddled him. She used her knee's to keep his arms pinned.

Of all the times Wally thought about his face being this close to that part of Artemis's anatomy, he had never imagined it like this.

_Got to turn the tables Wall-man before you embarrass yourself_.

Wally brought the lower part of his body, that Artemis wasn't currently sitting on, up. His legs coming up and crossing on Arty's face, forcing her back down onto the mat. Wally moved lightning fast to pin her wrists to the ground, her legs now bent upwards and resting on his shoulders.

**THIS WASN'T ANY BETTER!** His mind screamed at him. He could see the blush rising in Artemis cheeks. It along with the sweat, and position they were in gave off a very sexual vibe. Wally needed to act normal they were just sparing; but before he could stop himself, a devilish grin broke across his face.

"So Arty, getting me to pin you like this, was it everything you hoped for?" Wally asked in a voice huskier than he meant it to be.

Artemis's eyes went wide, as her breath caught a little bit.

_Oh she so wants it._

Suddenly Artemis freed her right hand, and her fist connected with his jaw. Wally let go and grasped his face. Artemis wasted no time in shoving him off of her.

"Really Wally? You are such a pervert!" she huffed as she stood herself up. "Never mind about the practice I will find someone who isn't going to try to molest me!" Snatching up her water and towel, Artemis stormed out of the gym.

Wally still on the floor, dazed, and rubbing his chin as his mind tried to catch up with what had just happened.

All he knew was that was not how he had wanted that to end.

_He really was a prick_.

Friday rolled around, and so did a crime spree in Central, he spent the majority of his afternoon, and his whole night with The Flash, fighting Mirror Master. So when Saturday morning rolled around and Wally was still in the same place as he was a week ago. He knew that today was his last chance.

**He had to find out the name of Artemis dream date, or die trying.**

Wally rushed to the cave, then spent the better part of the morning waiting around for Artemis to show up. He wasted time by fixing up his room at the cave, eating M'ganns cookies, and training with Black Canary.

So when four o'clock in the afternoon rolled around, and the Zeta tubes announced her arrival; Wally had the whole thing planned out. He was going to get her to tell him herself. Because he was a genius and could get her to tell him anything he pleased.

"Hey Flash boy, what are you doing here? We don't have a mission do we?" If the smile that appeared on her face was any indication, she was hoping his answer was yes. Artemis had obviously, either gotten over the incident from the other night, or was choosing not to think about it.

"No. Batman gave us this Saturday off remember?" He almost laughed at how quick her face fell. Shoving his hands in his pockets he leaned against the wall blocking her from passing.

"So then that means you and bird boy are up to something right?"

"Naw Robins off doing the dynamic duo thing." He laughed.

"Lucky him"

"Yeah, What about you? What are you doing here? I thought Zee said you had things to do today" _Please don't let her confer with Zatanna on that one._

"yeah I do. I have a school dance tonight, and I'm on the decoration committee because mom thinks it will look good on my transcript. I had to decorate the gym all morning; it was like I was in confetti hell. Now I have to get dressed up for the stupid thing. It's really not worth all the stress."

"And you're doing that here because?" He questioned, knowing that if he played his cards right he could just ask her who her date was, and it would seem like the normal flow of conversation!

"M'gann" She stated matter of factly. "I kind of hurt her feelings a few weeks ago. So this is my olive branch. I even let her have the final say on the dress." She slightly lifted the white hanger bag, as if showing it to him. "Now I'm letting her do my hair and makeup."

"Woah, what did you do? Kick a puppy? Light an orphanage on fire?" He joked.

_Yes, everything was going perfectly. Light teasing…._

"Oh ha ha, Baywatch" Rolling her eyes as she said so.

"no really, I mean it had to be awful. I saw her come in with a huge bag from some department store earlier, so who knows what she is going to do to you in there." He laughed tilting his head towards the hallway, were the rooms were located. "It could be some kind of torture!"

_Now she opens up a little…_

She cringed a little but said "Yeah well if it makes her happy, then I can deal with it. The whole nights going to be weird anyways, so someone might as well enjoy it."

_There's your cue Wall-man!_

"Why is it going to be weird? You, going to the dance with the creepy kid, that smells his own arm pits or something?" He saw it then that spark in her eyes. Her eye brows were pressed together, and her cheeks were slightly pink. She was getting flustered.

_Now all he had to do was get her just a little bit more offended and she would tell him who her date was, and it would give him enough time to track him down, tie him up, and drop him off in Bangladesh._

"Is he really ugly? Real bad acne? Is he the guy that talks to himself? because really Arty, it wouldn't surprise me one bit." He almost jumped for joy when he saw her nostrils flare.

"I will have you know that my date is actually very good looking! A lot of girls wanted to go with him!"

"Oh yeah who is he?" He shot back.

Artemis raised a finger and poked him in the chest, as she opened her mouth to speak.

_That's right dance, little puppet dance!_

"ARTEMIS!" M'gann called flying full speed at the blonde, pulling her into a tight hug.

'SERIOUSLY!' Wally groaned to himself; _'Why were his Team mates working against him? Could no one cut him some slack?_'

"I am so excited, I have everything ready! Come on!" The Martian started to tug on the archers arm, pulling her towards the room.

Artemis turned to look back at Wally, her expression changed from angry to something that looked like a plea for help; then the scowl suddenly reappeared.

Ugh...once again he insulted her, and didn't get a chance to fix it. Was he ever going to get this right? Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands he leaned his head back against the wall.

This week was just not his week. He wasn't that good of a spy, he had made a jerk out of himself, and he was pretty sure the universe hated him. Then to top it all off he had insulted Artemis two times in two days.

_Was anything good going to happen this week?_

Suddenly a thought struck him; His head snapping off the wall.

_Artemis was going to wear a dress to the dance_.

Artemis in a dress could defiantly make up for his epic fail of a week.

He had to play it cool, if he wanted to stick around and see Artemis all dressed up. Yeah ok so he had loitered around the cave for the rest of the day, and made up reasons why he had to stick around. Like; maybe bats would call an emergency mission, or adjusting one of the treadmills to be able to with stand his super speed, (yes he could do that, he was a genius after all! Even if he did do stupid things from time to time…) or listening to another "rousing tale of Aquaman's heroism" from Kaldur. Right now he was helping Superboy improve his social skills, by playing 'Call of Duty'.

"Your seriously going to try and kill me like that supey?"

"Yes"

"I thought we were friends"

"and I thought this was war." Conner replied grinning slightly as the screen showed Wally's defeat.

_Who taught Conner sarcasm?_

So supey got really good at video games. Wally had a feeling Robin had a hand in that, and the sarcasm ting. Throwing his head back with a groan of defeat, Wally couldn't help but feel that the girls were taking forever! Seriously, two and a half hours.? To get ready for once dance, it seemed a little extreme.

Pulling out his phone he shot a text to Artemis saying "If you need to be rescued, tap in morose code on the wall."

_Maybe that would help lighten the mood between them._

After another round of getting curb stomped by an eight month old, Wally still didn't have a reply.

_She really was pissed off at him now. I mean yeah, he kind of got inappropriate in the gym Thursday, but he had a plan for today! Why couldn't he just catch a break?_

"So what did you do to piss Artemis off this time?" Conners voice cut through Wallys toughts.

Wally raised an eyebrow at the clone. "Who said I pissed her off?"

"Megan" came the short reply.

"Ugh I didn't mean too!" Wally groaned. "I was just trying to get her to tell me who her date was, is all."

Wally slumped forward, and placed his head between his knees. Great now even Conner knew he was a douche bag.

After a few moments Superboy said something Wally wasn't prepared for; "have you ever thought of you know, romancing her?"

Wally lifted his head to stare wide eyed at the clone.

_Really first Robin, now Supey?_

Superboy shrugged his shoulders. "Robin told me that girls love that kind of thing, that and flowers. And it's worked every time M'gann gets mad at me. I just say I'm sorry, give her flowers, and she stops being angry at me. So maybe it could work for you too."

Suddenly it clicked. Conner was a God among men. Dropping his remote, Wally clasped Superboy on the shoulder.

"You are a life saver." He proclaimed, and with that he was gone. Shrugging his shoulders again, Conner turned his attention back to the video game.

When Artemis finally appeared from M'ganns room with the other two girls trailing behind her, Wally was not casually waiting in the living room or training room or anywhere he could have gotten a good look. No he was getting food in the kitchen, and almost missed her completely. The first thing he saw was the swish of blonde curls turning the corner. Quickly he dropped the mustard, and completely forgetting his plans for building and eating a "Flash special" Sandwich.

Snatching the bundle off the counter, he sped off towards the Zeta tubes planning on cutting her off before she could leave.

Wallys brain came to a screeching halt, when he saw her standing by the tubes, teetering on a pair of tiny silver heels.

Artemis in that dress was unadulterated sin. The tight silky fabric hugged her curves in the most amazing way; it was short but not too short. Stopping somewhere mid-thigh, it was showing the most tantalizing amount of leg. The deep purple fabric complemented her skin tone. Her black lined storm grey eyes stood out. Her lips were set in a soft pout that was accentuated by shinny lip-gloss; as she tugged at the hem of the dress down some more.

Her hair was an endless amount of painstakingly crafted golden curls that were swept to one side in a low pony tail, which swept across her bare shoulder. The look was so sultry, and beautiful, yet completely Artemis.

"Artemis wait!" the words were out before he even knew he was saying them.

Artemis went rigid and then sighed.

"What Wally?" her voice laced with annoyance, as she turned, one hip jutted out, her arms folded tightly across her.

_Are you kidding me? _

He thought the dress showed a lot of leg. That was nothing! The neckline of the dress plunged down a little too far, for Wally to be comfortable with her leaving the cave with. The tiny rhinestones and sequins that bordered the neckline were like a shiny beacon. Wally couldnt help but stare at her chest, at the soft skin of her exposed shoulders. The skin had a soft glow to it, and the way Artemis was standing forced her breasts to be pressed up wards.

_Yeah he defiantly wasn't comfortable with her leaving the cave in that dress._

"Wally stop starring at my boobs." Artemis bit out. "What do you want?"

Wallys eyes snapped up to hers. He couldn't form words, he was pretty sure he was gaping at her with his mouth open like a dying fish.

"Here you go." He almost shouted; thrusting the flowers out towards her. Forcing his voice back to normal he continued. "I was kind of an ass earlier, and I thought you might like them. Your date may turn out to be a dud, and every girl should get nice flowers on a date." He said as he handed the bouquet over.

Artemis looked stunned, her hands falling to her sides. After a few silent moments past, in which Wally was sure she was either going to hit him, or scream at him. She finally reached out and took the flowers from his hand; the tips of her fingers brushing his, causing his stomach to tighten up.

"wow wally that's really…really…wow. Wally that's sweet of you." She said, in a shell shocked tone.

"Yeah well I'm not as bad as you think" He grinned and winked at her.

Then next thing he knew she was hugging him. Wally could feel the tips of his ears turning red. Then it happened; as she pulled back her lips brushed his cheek. At first he thought it was an accident. Then he felt her soft, plump lips apply the tiniest bit of pressure to his skin, and he knew.

_Artemis had just kissed him._

Yeah, on the cheek; but it was still a kiss.

He could feel the heat rise in the spot that her lips had just been; all his blood rushing to his face.

_Say something_! His mind screamed at him.

"Besides, you didn't seem too thrilled about who you were going with so I thought you might need a little something."

Artemis' storm grey eyes seemed to be searching his face for something; a small smile, ghosting over her features.

"No he isn't awful, a bit of a troll, but not awful. I just think it's weird he asked me. I mean it's not like I could say no, his dad is the whole reason I'm at the Academy anyways." She told him lightly.

"What?" He was confused, his mind still reeling from her kiss.

"Yeah, I'm on a Wayne Foundation Scholarship." She laughed, taking a few steps back. "So I couldn't really tell Dick Grayson no, when he asked!"

Suddenly all the blood drained from his head.

"Dick Grayson?" Wally repeated lamely.

"Yeah!" She replied as she pressed the buttons on the Zeta tubes. "I know, it was just like I was saying; weird! The guy is the richest boy in school and could go with any girl he wanted too, but he asked me the scholarship kid. Anyways I got to go; I know mom will want pictures. See ya later Wally, and thank you again." with that she was gone.

"DICK GRAYSON?" Wally yelled out to no one; his mind finally catching up with what had just happened. He was trying to organize his thoughts as he started making his way to the living room.

Artemis was going to the dance with Robin. That little bastard! He was going to kill him. All week he had been making a jack-ass out of himself, trying to find out who her date was, and it was Robin all along! He felt so played. His best friend played him, **that little son of a bitch**!

Wally let out a loud, frustrated yell, as he face planted onto the couch.

_He really did hate birds._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok A cookie to whoever got the "Batman: the brave and the bold" reference, and any of the others that i threw in there!<strong>

**Ok guys so I need your help. I need me some prompts, wanna see something? a fight, a certain conversation, a awkward moment? Let me know! **

**So press that little button down there and tell me what y'all thought and what you want next!**

**(I'm also down for some angst!)**

**Thank you again!  
><strong>


	3. Wrong And Right

**Hey! Wow! all of your review just blew me away! I'm glad y'all liked the last story so much. Thank you for everything! **

**Ok so this isnt my favorite chapter I'm not a fan of how it turned out. I dont think I wrote Artemis right, but YOLO. I stressed out over it too much to not post it. **

**Anyways tell me what you think. I'm working on some of the prompts you guys gave me. Including a sequel to the last chapter because so many people asked for it. I'm also posting an M rated story on Friday, so look out for that! This chapter goes out to Hello-Wally over on Tumblr because she put up with my obsessing over this for the past three days, and to theblondescrewball on tumblr as well, because she was the only one to get that "aquamans rousing tales of heroism" was the Batman;brave and the bold reference.**

**Also this one borders on the edge of an M rating. I hope y'all like it.  
><strong>

**I dont own anything**

**Chapter 3: Wrong and Right  
><strong>

_This was wrong._

How this happened she had no idea. But the coolness of the wall and the heat of his skin was all she was capable of processing.

She was twenty four and should be able to control her libido. She was a superhero, a college graduate with a great job, and a member of the justice league! She was an independent woman, strong and confident.

Artemis should by no means be making that noise as his lips burn a path down her neck. She should not be pulling him closer to her, and begging him for more. Her hands should not be clawing at his back, and tangling themselves in his hair. Her legs should not be wrapped around his hips, and she should not be vaguely wondering if he still has that flash insignia tattooed on his ass.

(_In his defense Nightwing did get him drunk on his eighteenth birthday and talk him into doing it._)

Above all of that Artemis Crock should not be basically dry humping Wally West, of all people, against the wall of her apartment.

They had broken up six years ago, she had moved to Star City and was enjoying her life. Yes she saw him every once in a while for league business, and there was that drunken night two years ago. The one were Wally woke up to an empty bed, and a 'Sorry, had to go. Don't call me.', note on the refrigerator. But since their very messy break up they hadn't done this. Yes once in a blue moon, when they had a mission together, afterwards they would sit in the cafeteria of the watch tower and catch up. Other than that they didn't talk.

The last time he kissed her like this they both thought he was dying.

They were on a league mission in New York. Wally heroically (Stupidly) grabbed an unconscious (yet otherwise perfectly ok) Blue Beatle and rushed him out of the way. Then turned to take on Deathstroke by himself! The man was a vicious killer and Wally hasn't even been "The Flash" for two full years. So she has no idea why he thinks taking on a guy, who has kicked Batman's ass before, by himself is a good idea. The noise he made when the blade of Deathstrokes sword pinned him to the ground, will haunt Artemis's nightmares until her dying day. She forgot about everything else around her as she rushed to his side.

Quickly she pulled the sword from his shoulder.

_Oh dear God did it hit his lung? Or was the blade to far north of it? Please don't let it have hit his lung!_

Her hands were crimson and warm with his blood, as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Damnit Wally! Why are you so stupid?" She was cussing him because that's all she could do, as she fought back the tears.

Wally let out a struggled laugh "I'm dying, and your calling me stupid."

The blood wasn't clotting. Artemis pressed harder.

"You are not dying on me"

_Oh God there was so much blood. Why wasn't it stopping?_

She screamed for Vixen to call for League help.

Her fingers grasped at the torn fabric, as her palms applied the right amount of pressure. Tears were sliding down her face, when she felt Wally's warm fingers grasp her wrist.

"Hey Beautiful", he whispered as she met his gaze again. "Has anyone ever told you; you sure cry pretty?"

When had she started crying?

She let out a sobbing laugh. "You could be dying, and you're hitting on me? Seriously did you ever grow up?"

He shot her a smile. A blinding one, that made her remember warm nights, wrapped in his arms. It made her remember the way he use to kiss her, and whisper his love for her.

"I had to tell you. I needed you to know that you're beautiful ok?"

"And why on earth would you need to tell me that, at a time like this?"

"I'm not dying with any more regrets than I already have." He told her with a strange seriousness to his voice.

"Oh yeah? What regrets do you have then Baywatch?" She had to keep him talking, had to keep him with her.

There was a pause. A beat. A moment, where she knew that behind that mask Wally's bright green eyes were searching hers.

"I regret never having gotten Nightwing back for all the pranks he pulled on me. I regret not hugging my mother more. I regret not taking your clothes off one more time."

That playful smile grew larger, as one of his hands made its way into her ponytail; twisting, and wrapping strands of her hair around his finger.

"I regret never telling Uncle Barry how much he meant to me, and how being his sidekick was one of the greatest things in my life. I regret not punching Booster Gold in the dick, for being such an insufferable asshole. Hell I regret never listening to more of Aqualads stories. But I think I regret not telling you I love you, the most of all. Even after six years; I still love you Arty."

Why was she crying harder at this? This was Wally! He wasn't dying he was just trying to get in good with her

"That's the blood loss talking."

"Artemis" His lips had formed a serious frown. Wally was never serious! The hand in her hair had moved to the back of her neck. "Will you for once stop being suborn? Just admit you love me too, and kiss a dying man!"

Wally rose up, to close the last few inches between them. His lips pressed against hers. The kiss was so tender and loving, yet so demanding and passionate. It was Wally in every way. And it was over way too quickly.

His head fell away, as he finally passed out from the blood loss. She was screaming his name, demanding he wake the fuck back up; when they were teleported on to the watch tower.

Twelve hours after a tricky touch and go surgery;

_(The blade had nicked the top of his left lung, which cause his lung to fill with some blood. This was further complicated by his rapid healing_.)

Wally, not 'The Flash', was transported to a civilian hospital, with a recovering "gunshot wound'.

She was so happy that he had lived, and deep inside her; that fifteen year old girl who was in love with the nerdy fast talking speedster, held on to a little hope that they could be together again. She sat beside him in the hospital, holding his hand and waited for him to wake up.

She told him about her work at S.T.A.R labs, and some funny stories from college. She recalled adventures they use to have as a team. Then she talked about them. About how she was so annoyed with his constant flirting with M'gann, and his obnoxious comments. About how when they finally got together she was scared to death that he would never love her as much as she loved him. She told him he was right, she was scared of really letting him in, and that's why she broke it off.

She told him that she was still in love with him, and she had been since that day in the bio-ship, when he told her she had nothing to prove.

Then his girlfriend Linda showed up.

_Wally had a girlfriend. _

He kissed her. He told her that he loved her; and he had a girlfriend! Linda seemed like a good person, and Artemis felt like a hussy. As Linda grasped Wally's hand and smoothed his hair, (_the way a loving girlfriend did_) Artemis had to hold down the bile that was rising in the back of her throat. The young woman turned to her and asked her what happened, and who was she?

And Artemis had no idea what to say or do.

So she did the only thing she could, she had lied and said that she was an old friend of his. That they had ran into each other. Then they were mugged, but things had gone south, and Wally was stupid, and brave, and took a bullet to the chest. This was the league's cover story. And the weeping girl accepted it as she grasped his hand and whispered that she loved him. Artemis slipped away without a word.

She didn't see him for another month and a half. Artemis had successfully avoided him the entire time. Switching monitor duty, working late at the lab, she even stooped as low to call in a favor to John Stewart, and made him cover one of her League patrols. (Or she would tell everyone about how she caught him and Hawkgirl doing it in the control room)

But after all her careful planning, and avoiding, Wally finally cornered her in the cafeteria.

"Artemis."

She jumped at the voice, almost spilling her tray. She shot him a glance, and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Wally demanded as she maneuvered around him and headed towards a table. The scarlet speedster hot on her heels, "are you ignoring me now too?"

Artemis just sat down at the table next to M'gann, Conner, Fire, and Vigilante. Miss Martian gave her a struggled look, and Artemis could feel the old tingling in the back of her mind, letting her know M'gann wanted to talk. Ignoring Wally was one thing, but she couldn't ignore M'gann.

"_Don't you think you have been mad at Wally long enough_?" The Martians soft voice invaded her mind.

"_No_" Artemis mentally replied as she took a bite of pasta.

"Artemis, we need to talk and I don't care if I have to follow you around for a month." Wallys voice was just background noise to Artemis at the moment.

"_He lied to me M'gann! I made a complete fool of myself because of him_." Artemis emphasized these words by pointing her fork at the green skinned girl, and it earned her a strange look from the young Kryptonian.

"You know I know where you work, and I bet if I really tried I could get your home address."

"_Well maybe he had a good reason_?" She mentally and physically sighed.

"I could follow you as 'The Flash' if I have too."

"_There is never a good reason to lie about having a girlfriend Megan!_" Artemis shot back, while she pushed a tomato around her plate.

"I will show up at your job. Every single day, if it comes to that"

"_You should cut him some slack_." Megan's mental voice was sharp. While her out wards appearance seemed relaxed and calm.

"_I should just cut him_."

Megan shot her a warning look.

Artemis was done, this conversation, and Wally's constant jabbering made her lose her appetite. She pushed her tray away, and stood up. Wally fallowed suit. She was pretty sure he was prepared to follow her, until a very pissed off Nightwing stormed into the cafeteria. Then for the first time in weeks Artemis laughed, truly laughed at the site before her.

"FLASH!" Nightwing yelled across the room. "I'm going to kill you!"

Now twenty one, the boy she once knew as Robin, had grown into a tall, muscular man. Who was well on his way to becoming just as terrifying as his mentor; was, being the key word. What was normally a blue bird insignia that graced the front of the young man's costume was now electric pink.

"shit." Wally whispered. Grabbing Artemis's arm he turned her towards him. He seemed to be trying to read the expression on her face. She was surprised by the pleading tone his voice took. "This isn't over Arty." And before she could stop him, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and was gone.

Artemis was really mad now. Not only had he made her kiss him while he was dating someone else; he had now kissed her on the cheek in front of half the league. She was left standing there, with people giving her curious glances.

_Yeah, she was going to cut Wally the next time she saw him._

Artemis was on her way to the Transporters, planning to spend the rest of her day locked up inside her apartment, and getting to know her bed on a more personal level; while she tried to forget about Wally, and his kisses. When Hawkgirl caught her;

"Artemis, GA said to find you. You're needed for a mission." And with a swish of her wings, Hawkgirl lead the way to the control room.

_So much for the afternoon in bed._

Artemis was not only physically, but emotionally drained. Her work was piling up, she hadn't talked to her mom in days, and ever since Wally's almost death, she hadn't been sleeping well.

Maybe that was the reason she was reckless on the mission. Or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't taking any mission were she was paired up with "The Question" seriously.

Maybe it was because the last person she expected to break into a business in downtown Los Angeles, was Deathstroke.

She lunged at him, anger rising up inside of her, the kind she hadn't felt since she defeated her own father. It was all Deathstrokes fault. Her life was perfectly fine. Yes she was still in love with Wally, and yes she had accepted the fact that he had moved on, and she had lost her chance with him. She was somewhat happy, she wasn't homeless, and she had nothing to complain about. She was even thinking about getting a puppy! Her life was great, then this pain in the ass had to go off and make her ex-boyfriend into a human ka-bob; forcing her to admit that maybe everything was not ok.

But she had been careless, and reckless, and just all around stupid. Artemis doesn't remember being shot in the side hurting so much. Sure it only grazed her, and she was cussing the entire time she was being rushed to the Hospital. Yelling at 'The Question' and demanding to know how exactly he was driving, when the guy didn't even have a face.

There had been so much blood on her, as she was carried into the E.R.; because her legs refused to work. She could hear Q telling the nurses that if anyone tried to remove her mask, he would personally hang them from the side of the building.

_Maybe he wasn't such a dumb superhero after all._

The doctor took one look at her, all one hundred and twenty five pounds of angry, swearing archer; and decided that sedation was his best bet.

As she slowly drifted into the calm blackness, she wondered in the back of her mind, if Wally was going to come and sit by her bed; like she did with him.

Artemis came to the next morning, in her own apartment. Sitting up in her bed quickly, she was reminded of the stiches in her side. Slowly she crawled out of bed, and made her way to the kitchen.

Shooting a glance at the clock on the stove, she smiled at the knowledge that she had finally caught up on a days' worth of sleep. Her stomach demanding, that she pay attention to its needs. Artemis quickly rummaged through her fridge, and found out that someone (_most likely M'gann_) had placed a take-out box of her favorite Chinese food inside.

After demolishing the food, she headed to the shower. Inside she worked out the knots in her neck under the hot water. While she also got a first look at the stitches on her side; seven, not the most she's ever had, but defiantly enough to bother her for a week or two. After the shower she changed into fresh clothes and threw her dirty ones in the wash.

Suddenly there was a pounding on her door. Artemis, who was in no mood to deal with anyone at the moment, just ignored them.

"ARTEMIS!"

She knew that voice anywhere.

_Wally._

"GO AWAY!"

"ARTEMIS LET ME IN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BUST THE DOOR IN!"

Rolling her eyes, Artemis knew good and well that Wally would not break down her door.

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS ARTEMIS! ONE…"

Sighing Artemis turned and started to head back to her room.

"TWO!"

_He would give up in a few minutes._

"THREE!"

Artemis heard a weird thumping noise as she turned and headed back towards the door. She arrived in just enough time to see a vibrating Wally standing on her side of the door.

She was mad at him, he lied to her. He made her look like a jack ass. Like some love sick girl in a cheese romance novel, who cried and professed her love to her dying Lover. Damnit she cried over him! And for what? He was in a relationship with someone else!

Artemis opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind; when he pressed her against the wall, and fiercely pressed his lips against hers. Silencing any angry words she was about to yell at him. She forgot why she was mad.

Before she knew what was really happening she had her legs wrapped around his waist, and was moaning into his mouth.

Wally's hands that had been drawing indiscernible patterns into her skin, were now grasping the hem of her shirt. He pulled back from her for a moment, so he could lift the shirt over her head. Artemis rested her head against the wall. As Wally's eyes roamed over her naked flesh; his fingers reaching out and testily touching the bandage that covered her stiches.

Artemis, was finally able to unbutton his shirt, and successfully pulled it down his arms. Pressing her open palm to his chest she felt the warmth of his skin and the steady beat of his heart.

"I had just gotten back from patrol of central when Conner told me you had been shot. I freaked out. I wanted to make things right between us Arty." Wally's voice was soft and gentle, barely above a whisper. His lips brushed against her jawbone, as his hands raised up to cup her breasts. "You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I knew when we were eighteen and you gave me all those stupid reasons. That you were just running away. I should have chased after you, but I was a jerk. I figured you would come back in a few weeks."

He kissed her soundly on the lips, moving one hand that had been massaging the pink tipped breast, into her hair. Wally stepped away from the wall, and started to head for her bedroom. Stopping outside the door to press her against the wall again; pulling back he looked her in the eyes. His hand spare hand pushed past the elastic of her underwear, and pressed against her core.

"Artemis, I love you. I have for years. I'm the fastest guy in the world, I run down criminals for a living but it's taken me six years to realize you're the only thing I should be chasing after."

"your girlfriend" she whispered.

"I haven't had a girlfriend in almost three months" his voice was serious, but his fingers were playful; as he pressed two inside of her.

Artemis had to fight, to not let her eyes roll back into her head.

"Linda she said y'all were together" She gasped, as she writhed in Wally's arms; his fingers teasing her.

Artemis watched as a giant grin spread across his face. His green eyes filled with happiness and, what Artemis suspected was, a bit of mischief.

_He knew what he was doing._

"we broke up two weeks before I got sliced open by Deathstroke, claimed I was in love with someone else. She was right."

With that Wally opened the door to her room and carried her to bed.

The next morning Artemis would still be mad at Wally. They would fight, and yell at each other. But after all the words were said, and all the tears had dried. She would let Wally lay her back down on the bed, and make her forget all over again. She would listen to his heartbeat, feel the familiar warmth of his skin. Then smile as she whispered against his lips;

"I love you too Wally."

_Everything was just so right._

**SO? what did ya think? how about you tell me! also more prompts would be appreciated!**


	4. Head Cannons

**Hey guys! So wow thank you to everyone who reviewed and Favorited again! I'm just soo amazed at the response i'm getting from these one shots. But i know that these are nothing with out y'all so thank you! I love you all so much!**

**Btw SPITFIRE IS CANNON! I lost it guys I really did.**

**Also if you didnt see it I posted an M rated spitfire fic called "Fetish" so go check that out if you want too, chapter two should be up soon!**

**So this chapter is kind of a filler, I'm working on like 5 prompts I've been given along with chapter two of "Fetish" so you should be getting a chapters soon!**

**But tonight I did a challenge on Tumblr with head cannons and I wanted to share them with y'all! Head cannons are short little thoughts about a pairing or just a thought of the show, these are all spitfire. I posted them in some of my favorite peoples ask boxes so they know who they are ;) These stories are dedicated to them!**

**So let me know what y'all think! Thank you again for reading!**

**Head Cannons:**

Wally always loved Sunday mornings. It was the one day out of the whole week that neither him, nor Artemis had to go to work, or had league business to deal with. Everyone would think that he would sleep in for hours until his girlfriend of seven years dragged him out of bed. They were wrong though, he would always wake up right before sunrise. Laying there in bed as he watched the sunlight creep across the floor, then spread across their bed. Artemis would stretch and moan slightly in her sleep; it was like her own personal way of welcoming the day. She would then snuggle closer to him, and place her head between his shoulder and neck. If he was lucky she would moan his name in her sleep. If he was really lucky she would be in the mood. Wally loved Artemis every day of the week; but Wally always loved her just a little bit more on Sunday mornings.

* * *

><p>The first time Artemis found out the twins inherited their father's superpowers, they were three, and she was home alone with them. After eight and a half hours of chasing two speedsters around the house, as they completely destroyed any resemblance of order she had. Wally came back home from a mission. She then shoved the little speedsters into his arms, proclaimed that they were now souly his children. Then left for patrol, leaving wally to deal their new high speed problems.<p>

* * *

><p>Artemis loved it when Wally talked in his sleep. Sometimes he would talk about food, or perfectly execute an elaborate prank on Nightwing. Other times he would be talking to her in his sleep.<p>

_ Most of those times they were inappropriate things he wanted to do to her._

Then sometimes he would get this smile on his face, and his legs would move like he was running. Making Artemis laugh; because he reminded her of the puppy she always wanted.

* * *

><p>Wally was having a really hard time seducing Artemis in the kitchen with all her talking.<p>

"Wally really...uhh..no, we have to stop" she moaned as he ran his lips down the side of her throat.

He had her placed up on the kitchen counter, standing between her legs. Wally really _really_ wanted to stop talking, and continue their activities.

His hand was already under her shirt!

_ He was so close to the promise land just a few more inches_.

"Artemis, I don't care if someone catches us right now! I don't even care if Batman walks in. ok?"

Then he placed his lips over hers effectively silencing her. After a few moments of tender biting kisses (_Wally's fingertips finally grazing the bottom of her bra_) Artemis pulled back again.

"Your right, I mean M'gann and Conner probably do it here all the time." Suddenly Wally's face changed from pure bliss, to pure horror. Stepping away from her he threw his hands into the air.

"GREAT! you just killed the mood!" Artemis couldnt help but laugh as he walked away in a huff.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot; you know that?" Artemis asked as she stared at the boy on her fire escape.<p>

Awkwardly he rubbed the back of his neck.

"yeah I know." Wally replied. It was two o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday, and normal people were asleep. But not Artemis Crock; no she was staring at a red headed speedster, who was perched outside her window. Then again no one ever said she was normal.

"listen Arty I'm a jackass. I shouldn't have let that girl hug me. I mean I'm use to people being thankful for me saving their lives and everything, I just wasn't prepared for her to kiss me ok!"

Artemis gave him a weary look.

"You could have pushed her off you know." She stated pointedly. "Half the camera's in Central City caught that kiss, and it went viral in minutes."

Wally sighed, she had a point. "Listen I should have pushed her off of me quicker, hell I should have just ran away when I dropped her off away from the fire. But I promise you Artemis, I didnt kiss her back! Hell I didn't even like it. She tried to lick my face!" he made a silly face, that caused a partial grin to tug at her lips.

Artemis fiddled with the wildflowers in her hand. She knew he had picked them just for her, on his way here to apologize. The yellows, blues and pink buds made her soften a little.

"Its ok, Wally I know. I just had to give you hell is all." It was true, she knew better than to think Wally had asked to be assaulted like that. Looking up into his bright green eyes, she had a moment to enjoy the relief she saw in them; before he pressed his lips against hers.

Artemis knew without a shadow of a doubt, there was no way Wally had kissed that girl, like he was kissing her now.

* * *

><p>Wally had planned to propose romantically; candles, dinner, a walk in the park in the moonlight. The whole sh-bang! But the stupid Justice League with their stupid missions killed the whole night. As he lay their on the gurney in the med bay, he knew he would push her out of the way again.<p>

So even though he was bloodied with a broken arm, he pulled out the ring. And even through Artemis's angry tears, the punches; even her calling him a 'romantic idiot'. He couldn't help but think this moment was the perfect one he always wanted. it was perfectly them.

Wally smiled as she shook her head yes; then slipped the ring on her finger. There were no candles, or starry nights when he proposed, and Wally wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p>"Wally this is stupid" Artemis groaned. Wally turned and waggled his eyebrows at her, "I think your just scared." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him;<p>

"I have nothing to be scared about!" Artemis told him with no uncertainty.

"Then keep your end of the bargain! A bets a bet Arty" With a sigh she stepped forward and grabbed the scaly green shorty shorts, and strolled into the living room.

"Hey Robin I think I found something of yours" She called, as she waved the tiny pants above her head.

Every member of the team turned to stare at her. Robins face changing from confusion to one of pure terror, then to one that resembled the bat-glare. Just as he was catapulting himself over the back of the couch, heading towards her; a murderous look on his face, Artemis felt her world shift. Looking up she suddenly realized that Wally had swooped in, and whisked her away from certain death. A giant grin was plastered on his face as he looked down at her and said;

"A bets, a bet, but I still cant let him kill ya for it"

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PREGNANT?"<p>

Wally practically shouted at her. Right now was probably not the best time to tell her husband she was expecting. Sure coming back from a mission where she almost fell to her death, may not have been the prime time to break the news. Wally was angry she could tell, his ears were red, and his lips were pursed together. So there was only one way to fix this.

"Yeah, and I'm 85% sure your the father.." she joked, then quickly turned around and ran for it.

**So what did y'all think? Read and Review please!**


End file.
